


Agree to Differ

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master has an unusual but effective temporary ally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agree to Differ

**Author's Note:**

> From an LJ Meme prompt: Emma Peel + The Master – chaos

The Master’s plan had been going so well, until his allies (the F’yelis) had turned on him. It transpired that they had in fact wanted him to work out how to operate their destructive little machine, rightly assuming it would be child’s play to someone with his superior Time Lord intellect. However, what the machine did was more than the Master had bargained for – left unleashed, it would bring the entire universe into chaos and while few people were more in favour of death and destruction as a general concept than he was, the Master preferred the idea of being able to rule, which in an utterly chaotic universe, would be impossible, even for him. It was something of a set back.

However, prior to contacting him, they had kidnapped some particularly intelligent humans and the last surviving one had proved to be impressively efficient in helping him to despatch them. In fact, he thought, giving credit where it was due, she was rather impressive in several ways – much more so than the waifs and strays the Doctor tended to pick up.

“Mrs Peel,” he said, surveying the ruined machinery and dead aliens they had managed between them, “I believe I am somewhat in your debt.”

She gave a slight, sideways smile, watching him. “Thank you. Your manners are impeccable, sir – I wish could say the same about your morals.”

“Morals are overrated. Rather inconvenient, I always find.”

“Possibly true, but I think they’re necessary. One can go too far.”

The Master opened the door for her. “There, I fear, we must agree to differ.”

“Oh?” said Mrs Peel. “Then we’d better hope we don’t meet again under other circumstances, hadn’t we?”


End file.
